Books and other blocks of text are read usually silently but at different reading speeds depending upon the difficulty of the text and the reader's normal reading speed.
Some publishers provided audio books in the form of pre-recorded audio cassettes, compact discs, or internet downloads which provide a complete or an abridged narration of the book. They are an alternative to reading and are used by the blind to listen to books, or by those who prefer to listen rather than to read.
Soundtracks for books or other source text have not been successful as they may provide suggested background music but are not synchronised to the text on the page so add little to the reading experience.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for making and/or playing soundtracks for text sources, and/or an improved soundtrack for text sources, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.